lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Zazu
Zazu is a hornbill, and Simba's major-domo. As the king's royal adviser, he surveys the Pride Lands and warns the king of any trouble. Zazu was formerly the major-domo of Mufasa. Appearance Zazu is a hornbill with blue and white feathers and a large golden and red beak. His underbelly and legs are white, and his feet are dark reddish orange. Personality Just like when Simba's father ruled, Zazu shows absolute loyalty to the king. He is proud of his position, and only too happy to help Simba whenever he needs it. In Can't Wait to be Queen, Zazu gladly assists Simba with learning the elephantese language, with complete faith that they'll get there eventually. When Simba has doubts over his position, Zazu reminds him of all his wonderful duties to ease his mind, showing that he is empathetic. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Zazu makes a brief appearance in Return of the Roar. Zazu leads Simba to his son Kion after Kiara has informed him of Kion's choice of animals for the new Lion Guard. He waits for Simba to finish talking before flying away. The Rise of Makuu In The Rise of Makuu, Zazu is mentioned by Kiara reporting a problem that giraffes have moved into the Baboon's Forest. Can't Wait to be Queen In Can't Wait to be Queen, Zazu leaves Pride Rock along with Simba and Nala to attend Aminifu's funeral. As Simba becomes concerned over his speech, points out that the elephants are very fond of tradition, and that it shouldn't be too hard for him to say the phrase in elephantese. Simba isn't convinced, but Zazu promises him that he'll get him speaking the language in no time. Later, Simba, still concerned, begins to doubt his position as king. Zazu attempts to jog his memory on the better tasks associated with his title, and Nala urges Zazu to go in depth. He reminds Simba of the wonderful Duties of the King, and eventually, Simba feels at ease again, thanking Zazu for the reminder. Zazu promises him once again that he'll get him speaking elephantese in no time, causing Simba to become fretful once again. Simba still struggles to grasp the elephantese language, despite numerous attempts from Zazu to help him learn. In a temper, Simba roars at Zazu, knocking him into a nearby puddle. Seeing her mate's frustration, Nala tries to comfort Simba, jogging his memory to what they had recently discussed. Simba thanks Nala, and calls Zazu back, who collapses in a heap from the roar. Simba, Nala and Zazu finally reach the area, and watch as elephants cover the corpse of Aminifu. Simba and Nala sorrowfully nuzzle one another as they watch from a distance, before finally walking over to join them. The funeral soon begins, and Simba is about to give his speech. However, when reciting the words, instead of saying the elephant idiom 'he had good on him', he mispronounces the words, and instead proclaims that 'he had poop on him'. Simba, Nala and Zazu become concerned, though Aminifu's daughter laughs, saying that he indeed had poop on him, much to everyone's relief. At the end, Zazu returns home with Simba and Nala. The Kupatana Celebration Zazu is seen directing a chorus of animals rehearsing a song for the Kupatana Celebration. He stops them when Mbuni makes a mistake and explains the correct lyrics for the song. He later appears directing the animal chorus during their performance at Kupatana. Trivia *Zazu can speak in elephant, gorilla, chimpanzee and several dialects of bushbuck. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Birds Category:Protagonists Category:Return of the Roar Characters Category:Series Characters